1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of drawing on a paper sheet linear figures such as pictures, letters and characters in such a manner as producing therein a peculiar visual effect.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The linear figures such as pictures, letters and characters are usually drawn using some writing tools including ball-point pens, fountain pens and line-markers, or using certain painting tools including so me painting or calligraphic brushes and crayons. These tools known in the art will generally give pictures and/or characters that are composed fundamentally of simple and monochromatic lines.